


Double take

by Soraya (soraya2004), soraya2004



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink/Cliche Challenge, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/Soraya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/soraya2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ends up in another situation he's not quite ready for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/)**kink_bingo** to answer the 'deep throating' prompt

Hey, it's me again: Harry Lockhart, your narrator.

Before you start complaining about _not needing a narrator_ or some other shit, this isn't the usual Harry-Perry story where the bad guys wear black hats and the plot plays out like some action scene in Lethal Weapon 4. For starters, there _are_ no bad guys in this one. Surprised? Yeah, I am too. Normally, I'm all about the detecting and solving the crime with a really clever plot twist that none of you saw coming.

Fine, Perry usually does the last part, or maybe just all of it. My point is things are kind of complicated. So trust me: you're going to need me narrating on this one. Okay?

Okay.

By now you're probably wondering what I'm doing under Perry's desk. It's actually kind of embarrassing, but the truth is I could really use some help.

You guys know me pretty well, right? So, you know how I always end up in situations where I'm in over my head. Like the time Perry had to come get me because that chick from Don Carlo's wanted to tattoo her name on my ass? Oh, you don't know about that? Well, good because Perry promised he wouldn't tell anyone. And I guess he, uh, _didn't_?

Wow! I really wasn't expecting that. Because, hey, if _I'd_ been the one, who'd found Perry tied up in a closet wearing those pink babydolls, I would totally have told someone. Or taken like a thousand pictures or something. I guess that makes him the better man, huh? Great guy, great boyfriend: it all adds up.

Don't act surprised that we're together. Like you didn't see _that_ coming at the end of the movie. The final scene where Perry's hand's on my mouth and he's hanging all over me with his face next to mine? Totally gave it away!

I know some of you are thinking: ' _Uh-uh, no way, man! It was a buddy movie. Those things always have lots of butt slapping and other manly displays of affection going on in them._ ' But, see, that kind of proves my point. You can only write so much subtext into a screenplay before it becomes _text_. And with the way Perry and I were _subtexting_ back there, _this_ shit was bound to happen. So, just pipe down because I'm in real trouble here. Perry's not—

Well, let's just say he won't be riding in on his big gay horse to save me any time soon. See where I'm going with this?

Fine, I suck as a narrator. I'll start again.

***

It has been, what, over a year since I moved to L.A.? Bet you didn't think I would last that long. You know with a steady job, hard ass boss, that kind of thing. Come to think of it, neither did I! But what can I say, the perks are good. Perry has pretty much made me a partner now. Or, as _he_ likes to tell people, _he's_ the partner and I'm the other guy he pays to live in his house, eat his food and screw up his cases.

Seriously, like that's my job description?

Anyway, last week that whole line we've been skirting between friends and co-workers? It got a little blurred after this guy I was tailing came at me with a baseball bat. Perry kind of freaked out about that. Then, he got a little protective. After that, he got _really_ *hands on* with my employment situation. And that's when we got *together* for the first time.

***

Okay, this is where things start to get a little gay. And by a little gay, I mean _incredibly_ gay. So, if that kind of thing bothers you, you should probably bail right now.

Still with me?

Great! On with the gay stuff!

I mean, that's why you're still here, right? Well, don't say I didn't warn you.

***

For those of you, who haven't seen the movie, I think it's important to mention that I'm not gay.

Perry's gay obviously. Come on, with a name like Gay Perry, even you guys got that.

I, on the other hand, am one hundred percent straight. Or at least I _thought_ I was, until 11.57pm last Friday when Perry bent me over his desk and then fucked me into Saturday.

But that's a completely separate freak out and not really the issue right now. Besides, I'm so over that. No, really I am! Whenever I go out now, I'm wearing Hermes or some shit; I use product in my hair; I colour co-ordinate. I refuse to drink anything that comes with an umbrella, though it _does_ taste nice when Perry kisses me afterwards. So maybe that's a _tiny bit gay_?

Whatever. Tiny _sch-miney_! The really _big_ stuff is the sex. Which is where you guys come in.

Don't get me wrong, the sex is incredible! It's like if you think about the best sex you've ever had and then multiply it by a hundred, you still wouldn't come anywhere close to how good it is. But in a way that's kind of the problem right there. Perry's trying so hard to make our sex life great that he's kind of being a control freak about it.

Yeah, you've met Perry, right? _Big_ surprise!

I mean he takes care of everything: the lighting, the music, the bizarre yet incredibly acrobatic sexual positions. All I have to do is show up, and voila: mind-blowing sex. Which is, you know, great for _me_. Only, Perry keeps acting like he's on relationship death row or something. I really think he's worried that if he lets me do anything, I'll realize _oh my God, I'm in bed with a man_ and then freak out and leave him. Like I haven't noticed that's his _dick_ inside me when I'm coming. How stupid does he think I am?

Don't answer that!

My point is Perry's in a vulnerable place right now; and after switching teams so late in the game, it's kind of up to me to prove that I'm in this for the long haul.

So I had this great idea that I would surprise Perry by doing something _sexually_ gay. You know, as opposed to _sartorially_ gay? Which I've been trying out for the last couple of days. You guys got that with the whole _Hermes product placement_ thing earlier?

Anyway, _that_ has been going pretty well. So I figure: hey, this will go well too! Because I could totally be the world's undiscovered blowjob king. Right?

Wrong.

Absolutely wrong. The _so incredibly_ type of wrong where I'm kneeling on the floor, wondering what the hell I'm supposed to do now!

You're probably asking yourself why I'm always on my knees when that happens. That's not important. What's important is that I'm about to enter a whole new stratosphere of gay and I don't have a fucking clue where to start. Perry makes this shit look easy, like he was born with a silver cock in his mouth and never had to practise. And since I forgot to take notes the last time he blew me—

Oh, you with me now?

Finally.

          ~~~

> "Harry," Perry whispered, sounding tender and, frankly, not like Perry at all. So, you can understand why it threw me. I kept eyeing that monster _he_ called his dick while he said, "Look, you don't have to do this."

          ~~~

Which is just Perry talking bullshit, in case you didn't spot that right there. No one in their right mind turns down a blowjob. Hell, even a bad blowjob is better than no blowjob at all. It's kind of like pizza only better because, hey, _blowjob_!

The thing is, bullshit aside, Perry really wants me to blow him.

How can I tell? Well, let's just say that his dick's giving off some serious _blow me_ vibes. It does that a lot, in case you were wondering. Which is kind of why I'm on my knees here.

See, I know Perry's crazy about me. Usually, it takes me a while to pick up on things like that. But, after a guy takes a bullet for you then gives you a job and lets you live with him rent-free, you start to notice _other_ things. Like how he always puts your needs first, and how he wants the best for you even if you don't necessarily want that for yourself, and—

          ~~~

> "Hey, it's okay," Perry said in that tender voice again.
> 
> Which made my stomach twist the way it usually only did when Perry got hurt or when he got _really_ angry with me, not the fake _'What the hell were you thinking, idiot!'_ thing he sometimes did to blow off a little steam. The hand on my cheek threw me even more, because Perry never showed this side of himself, not to me, not to anyone! And that got me thinking. Which Perry always said was a bad thing. But as usual I ignored the little voice in my head and I did it anyway, thinking about the way Perry kept staring at me while stroking my face gently like he _needed_ something but was trying to hold back for my sake.
> 
> Suddenly, this was huge. This wasn't just _who got to do what in bed_ ; this was the kind of messy, complicated relationship stuff that I was the king at screwing up. And I absolutely didn't want to do that to this _thing we had going on_ no matter how gay it was. So, before I could say something stupid like: 'I love you,' I shoved Perry's cock in my mouth.
> 
> It wasn't the _worst_ plan I've had. As a distraction, it actually worked work out pretty well since Perry started shivering and threading his fingers through my hair and sliding down my throat.
> 
> Crisis averted; yay for me! Plus, I had a pretty good blowjob in progress. In fact, things were going so well that I thought, 'You know what, Harry? You _are_ the king! You can totally do this. This will be the best blowjob ever!' Until Perry went so deep his balls literally slapped some sense into me.
> 
> Oh my God, what the hell was I thinking? I didn't know the first thing about sucking cock, let alone one _this_ big. Perry's cock was probably used to _fantastic_ blowjobs from guys, who'd been gay for far longer than a week. And it was going to _judge me_! Hell, for all I knew it was already comparing my technique with Brad's and Tom's and _fuck knows who else_.
> 
> My throat closed up as I started to panic. Of course, Perry chose that moment to push further in. I tried to pull off before I choked. Any first time cock sucker would have done the same thing. Though probably not with the sloppy dismount.
> 
> Two out of ten, Harry! Yeah, not a great score!
> 
> By then Perry was making harsh, pleading noises and clutching at my hair. So I ran a hand over his stomach, trying to calm him down, feeling those sharp, shivering twitches slowly start to even out.
> 
> "Harry, _fuck_!" Perry finally let go. "Did I hurt you? Come on, talk to me! Are you all right?"
> 
> It took me a while to respond, mostly because my throat felt _used_. But pretty soon Perry was just ignoring me anyway and checking me for injuries himself. Which was nice. His fingers massaging my scalp felt nice too.
> 
> "Look, why don't we forget about this," was _not_ what I wanted to hear about my cock sucking skills.
> 
> I yelled, "Are you kidding me?" I didn't think I'd screwed up that badly! Sure, my throat was a little sore. But the way he'd taken control back there made me feel hot and shivery and a little freaked out by how much I wanted him to do it again.
> 
> Perry whispered, "Harry, for once just give it a rest," before he took his hands off me altogether.
> 
> He felt guilty; I expected that, even though technically it was my fault for going with the whole dick in the mouth surprise. Still, _what the fuck_? "Okay, that was weird, even for you." And I still wasn't sure what to make of that. "But, whatever, I'm good to go. See? So, let's get this show on the road."
> 
> Perry shoved his chair back. Then he stood up and wouldn't look at me at all. And how fucking weird was that?
> 
> "Hey, I'm serious," I insisted, crawling after him. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine! Swear to God, I am fine!"
> 
> Except I wasn't. Actually, I was a little pissed off. Did he think I couldn't handle this? Because I knew I could. I've always been a fast learner. I was the guy, who'd cracked Big Lou's safe in thirty seconds; I could damn well figure out how to suck his dick!
> 
> "Is this because of the whole choking thing earlier?" I asked him. "Because, Jesus, cut me some slack, would you? You're fucking huge!" I made shapes with my hands like he was twenty inches or something; a little flattery never hurt anyone. "Also, first time here! That has got to count for something, right? Come on, you've got to give me another shot at this!"
> 
> Perry finally looked down at me. He still didn't look convinced. In fact, for a guy, who was supposed to be getting the blowjob of his life, he seemed worried. What a way to find out you sucked, or just badly.
> 
> "Harry—"
> 
> "No," I cut him off right there with some emphatic finger pointing. Too bad my hands were shaking. "You know what? That's pretty fucked up, Perry, even for you! How am I supposed to get better if you won't let me try?"
> 
> "Harry—"
> 
> "I mean, practice makes perfect, right?" I said desperately. After that, I threw in some eyelash batting; I still had my pride. "Well, I guess I could practise first on a banana, or get a practice dildo or something. If that's what you really want. Is _that_ what you want?"
> 
> "God damn it, Harry!" he yelled.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Do I have to keep your mouth busy so you can't talk?"
> 
> My jaw dropped on reflex more than anything; it wasn't like I had a string of witty come-backs all planned out and ready to go. Of course, Perry had no way of knowing that; how could he? So I could see why he got right in my face then, cupping one hand over my nape, using the other to guide his cock to my mouth.
> 
> "Perry," I croaked, feeling slightly overwhelmed.
> 
> "Uh-uh, you asked for this," he reminded me. "You'd better be fucking sure it's what you want, though."
> 
> I _wasn't_ , but I nodded anyway. And that was it: practice time over and straight into the main event. Because Perry pressed right in, sliding in slowly, brushing up against the back of my mouth.
> 
> I started to panic again. He was too big; I couldn't take it; no way could anyone swallow something that size. But Perry held me still while he kept pressing there gently, whispering, "Easy, Harry, let it happen," again and again. Until everything suddenly clicked into place when I swallowed and he slid in deep, making my cock sit up so fast I actually felt dizzy with pleasure.
> 
> I couldn't hold back after that, even when Perry said, "Fuck, slow down!"
> 
> And somewhere in-between swallowing and working my throat around him, I figured out why guys got off on doing this, why they got down on their fucking knees and _begged_ to do this. Because Perry just kept panting and swearing and _losing it_ as he worked his way in. And by the time he'd bottomed out inside me, I was bucking my hips up into thin air, struggling not to come.
> 
> "God, Harry, that's—" he eased out, letting me catch my breath for a moment. Then he pressed back in a little, gasping, "Yeah, just— _okay_ ," after I grabbed at him and started moaning like crazy.
> 
> Even though my cock was dripping steadily now, I needed to get him off first. I wanted to break him down and make him _scream_ with how good it was. So much that I wrapped both arms around his hips to hold him there, loving the way they jerked when I stroked my tongue right under the head of his cock.
> 
> "Harry, _please_ ," he begged, sounding absolutely wrecked.
> 
> But I'd found a spot that made Perry's thighs tremble. So I stayed there, licking slowly at it until his knees buckled and his breathing went completely ragged.
> 
> "Son of a bitch," he gasped, staggering up against me, sliding further down my throat. And this time when I swallowed around him, he just hunched over and _whined_.
> 
> I tried to ease back then before I really lost it and started humping his leg. But Perry growled, "Let me," not really giving me much choice since he grabbed my head so I _couldn't_ move. And maybe he realized I wouldn't mind him being a little rough, or maybe he was too far gone to care. But he just kept rocking in and in, taking what he needed. So the only thing I could do was close my eyes and try to ride it out.
> 
> I heard Perry's breathing get harsher, felt him brace both hands on my shoulders as he moved faster, harder. Then all of a sudden, Perry froze and _sobbed_ before he started shuddering and clutching at my shoulders, coating the back of my throat in thick, slow spurts.
> 
> God, there was so much I had to swallow again and again. Which only made Perry _whine_ and come even more. Finally, when he'd given up everything he had, he nudged me off his cock and then staggered back a few steps before collapsing into his chair.
> 
> ***
> 
> What happened next was pretty weird. If I could explain it, I would. Straight guys didn't just go from _'Hmm, not really sure I can do this,'_ to _'I want to spend the rest of my life sucking him off!'_ But apparently that was exactly what happened to me.
> 
> There was this _absence_ in my mouth where Perry's cock used to be, and I could see it right there in front of me, still hard, still wet at the tip. It didn't matter that I hadn't wanted this before; I fucking needed it now. Just the thought of tasting him was driving me crazy. So I crawled over and went down on him again, even though I knew he had to be sensitive right then.
> 
> Sure enough, Perry took me by the chin and eased himself out. "Jesus, Harry, take it easy!"
> 
> He held me back when I tried to go for him again, rubbing his thumb gently at the corner of my mouth. And I was so confused and so fucking desperate that I just opened for him and started sucking on that instead.
> 
> Perry, though, seemed to understand exactly what was happening. He pulled me up, onto his lap, murmuring, "Shh, it's okay, I'll take care you," right in my ear. Because apparently I was shaking now and, oh God, _whimpering_.
> 
> I rubbed up against him as much as I could. Which wasn't much in this position, until Perry slid one hand between my thighs, making me sob with relief, and . . ..

          ~~~

What?

 _What_?

Oh, come on! You didn't think I would be able to narrate through that, did you? Are you crazy? You're lucky I can even talk right now with my brain leaking out of my ears. Seriously, that was like the best—

"HARRY!"

"WHAT?" Jesus, does he have to yell so loud? I'm right here, damn it!

"Stop narrating and kiss me."

***

You know those times when your boyfriend does something that makes you want to smack him? Well, this is not one of those times.

Perry's slumped in his chair all flushed and happy. He's wearing his _holy shit, Harry did something right_ smile. Which doesn't happen very often. So excuse me if I decide to bask in it for a while. That okay with you?

You know what? I really don't care.

Thanks for your help. Not that you really did anything apart from just sit there and watch while I figured it out by myself. Great job, people! You've made your parents proud.

This is me, Harry Lockhart—your narrator and blowjob king—signing out.

  
The End.


End file.
